Electric vehicles (EVs) such as battery EVs (BEVs), plug-in hybrid EVs (PHEVs), and other vehicles electrically connect to remote electric power sources that supply AC electric power to charge on-vehicle batteries. Such vehicles employ an on-board charging system to convert AC electric power to DC electric power that is stored in the on-vehicle battery. The stored DC energy may be employed to supply electric power for propulsion and for on-vehicle electrical systems.